


Weary

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so… wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary

A comfortable silence floats between them while Dick and David stitch each others wounds after a hard night out. Dick’s perched up on a desk while David stands between his thighs, Dick has a few more scrapes than the other man but he also doesn’t have anywhere near the same armor. It had taken a few weeks but the job was done and Dick would be off on a plane back to Gotham in the morning. Except- except leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. 

The two men had made an instant connection during their time together, enough that Dick couldn’t stop his mind from wandering during off moments. He doesn’t know exactly what sparked it but one night after a mind numbingly boring stake out he couldn’t control himself, all he felt was need. David looked at him confused at first, probably looked even more so when Dick reached up and kissed him. He expected a hard shove, a curse, a hit even, he did not expect to be kissed back, much less with eagerness. They had spent every night together since then, the occasional morning shower, lingering touches as they suited up for the night. Dick couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so… wanted. 

Now it was over, he tried not to think about it. Things would be OK, everything was always OK. The needle trembles in Dick’s hands and he stops, there was nothing to feel bad about, he told himself. David would move on and so would he, though there was an even bigger matter bothering him. 

“Dick, are you alright?”

“My hands are- I mean, yea. Sorry, I guess I spaced out.”

He was fine, totally fine.

“Are you sure? You look-“

“I’m fine.” he blurts out a bit too loudly and if David looked curious before he’s full on examining him now. 

Dick places his hands flat against the others chest, pushing him away a few steps, “I just need a moment, excuse me.” he drops from the desk quickly walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

His hands grip the sink and he looks up at his reflection, “What is wrong with you?” he whispers angrily.

He should be excited to be going home, it’s where he belonged, right? They needed him. A sad little laugh turned sob fell from his lips, he didn’t need to think about this, not now. How the members of his family only saw him as necessary when they needed him and a nuisance when they didn’t. 

Damian still talks to him sometimes but most of his time is spent with Bruce now and he can’t fault him for that. He tries to talk to Tim but majority of the time he gets his voice-mail and he’s given up leaving messages that never get replies. Jason’s off doing who knows what at who knows where, a conversation between them consists of maybe five words. Every attempt at conversation with Babs turns into an argument, to where he feels more secure in their friendship if he just stays away. Then there’s Bruce, …Dick doesn’t even know what to think. One minute he’s nursing a bloody mouth, the next he’s being patted on the shoulder. He lets out a shaky breath, he is not going to allow those thoughts ruin his night. He was fine.

Dick plasters on a playful grin and steps out of the bathroom noticing David sitting on the bed waiting for him. He puts a bounce in his step as he walks over to the bed settling on David’s lap.

“So how ‘bout we have some fun before I go huh?”

There’s a faint hint of a smile on David’s face but his look remains the same as before, “I’d rather know what’s troubling you.”

“Nothing.” and Dick can’t quite keep up the smile.

David cups his cheek and he leans into the touch, his hand feels so warm, calloused yet gentle, everything he wants, “Frowning doesn’t suit you.” 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“You- The way you say things…” the way he holds him, the way he treats him. 

“I don’t understand.”

Dick pushes himself up from David’s lap taking a seat near the top of the bed, he doesn’t know how to get the words out. David looks at him, his eyes are kind, memories of their first time flash by Dick’s mind, he wonders how he got so lucky. 

“I love everyone back home, a lot, but… they-” he traces lines in the bed spread, “They don’t really want me around, or indicated as much. Gotham’s my home, I know my role, but I just feel- alone. And with you everything feels… nice, really nice.”

The moment the words tumble from his mouth anxiety runs through him, “I should go.” when he makes to leave David grabs him by the arm holding him back.

“I think you should stay.”

“I don’t-”

“You did not let me finish,” David cuts in, “I think you should stay past tomorrow.”

Dick stares at him confused, “But my plane leaves tomorrow.”

“You could stay another week or two.”

“The job’s done David, there’s no reason for me to stay here.”

David gives a casual shrug, “Perhaps I have a case that requires an extra pair of hands.”

“You don’t have to do that.” he feels a bit pathetic.

“I want to.”

Dick falls back staring at the ceiling, his eyes are wet. If it’s from the possibility of staying with David or finally admitting his worries about his family he’s not sure. He wants this so much but the things he wants usually have a spectacular way of blowing up in his face.

“You’ll get tired of me quick, everyone does.” he says.

David leans down over him and presses their lips together. Warm and slow, every second lasting ten, a soft moan rolls up through his throat. He doesn’t want it to end.

“You should stay.”

“But-”

“Why are you arguing against something you clearly want as much as I do?”

“You… want me to?” he asks, his voice quiet.

When they kiss again it’s more chaste than the last but every bit as passionate, “I want you to stay. Things are much more pleasant when you’re around.”

“You mean that?” the question’s a bit silly but he still hopes for an answer.

David lies beside him, propping himself up onto an elbow, a hand flat on Dick’s abdomen. His thumb brushing over a small bruise of a bite from two nights back, it makes Dick smile if only a bit.

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true.” 

“Say it again then.” and Dick knows for certain that he sounds childish.

He doesn’t yet have a proper explanation of what he feels when David smiles at him. It’s a heat that wraps around his chest, a tingle up his spine, it makes him feel… special.

“Stay with me.” David says.

And how can he say no? His fingers trace David’s jawline, they could be together, they could be happy. Both of them. 

“OK then, I’ll stay.” he says, and a real smile grows on his face, “Now, can we have some of that fun I was talking about earlier?”


End file.
